my_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline
"I am not a Kin of Purgatory simply because I can be. I am a Kin of Purgatory in that I '''am' a Kin of Purgatory. If you can understand..." — Madeline '''Madeline' is a Mage of the Grimoire Heart guild, and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Madeline is a female with long dark black hair and distinctive blue/light grey eyes, the latter of which is complimented by darkish blue eyeliner. Due to her eyeliner, she is given a gothic look, in addition to her full black attire. Her full attire consists of a school uniform-like shirt, a lighter though still black, low-rise vest, tight black pants, thigh-high stockings matching her vest, and a set of high-heeled boots. She finished her look with two criss-crossing belts around her waist, a black ribbon tied around her neck, and a long, hoodie-like jacket. She was formerly shown wearing a white, fur coat at the time of her introduction, but this may have been a response to the cold weather. When she was younger, Madeline appeared as a happier person, having preferred not to wear any makeup, believing it hindered any natural beauty a person had. She had a somewhat darker complexion when she was younger, and seems to have become more and more pale over time. As a child, she often wore a grey dress with frills around the collar, wrists and bottom. She wore her hair unkempt. Personality Madeline intially appears as a calm, collected, and rather emotionless person. She expresses no regard for her teammates, with the exception of Ikana, and was entirely unfazed by Natsu Dragneel's threat to destroy Grimoire Heart. She refers to herself as a "demon" and believes herself to truly be a Kin of Purgatory. However, underneath this demeanor, she is actually confused, and sensitive. She believes her lack of emotion and care towards her teammates and others, especially threats, to be a part of her nature and her genetics, something possibly caused by Hades. She also believes strongly that a "demon cannot become an angel", meaning that she believes she cannot be a good person. Upon her debut after the time-skip, she speaks of a "moment of realization", saying she figured out that she was actually able to be a good person and to help others. She thanks Natsu, claiming that his actions brought about this "moment" and states that no matter what happens, she will help him with anything he needs. History When Hades, known as Purehito then, was the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Madeline was only nine years old. However, she knew a great deal about Fairy Tail's members, beliefs and what it meant to be a Mage of Fairy Tail. She witnessed Hades passing the title of Guild Master onto Makarov and congratulated him, telling him that she believed her father was right and that he could make Fairy Tail even better than it already was. She then left with her father on his journey, during which her views quickly changed. She assisted her father in tracing the roots of Magic back to Zeref, although she strongly feared the dark mage and consistently insisted to her father that she didn't understand why he would want to even research Zeref at all. Hades suppressed her, presumably with physical and emotional abuse, and eventually caused her to become almost entirely submissive to his will, even though it had grown dark and very cruel. Upon Hades' founding Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory, whom she felt were her siblings, she became a member of the guild the moment she was able and quickly began taking assignments from her father. It is known that she went with her father when he recruited Ultear Milkovich, as Ultear described her as looking "pale and lonely, as though she was lost". Later, she left the guild for a while and resisted to returning. When she did return, she witnessed Hades' death from afar and ran away in tears. She ended up in a forest, where she was found by Ikana Suzanna, who asked her why she was crying. She explains that her father had just been murdered and Ikana embraces her, while also touching her temple and saying "Forget" which caused Madeline to forget her father's death but still know it happened. The effects of the spell lasted for approximately five years. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Return of Grimoire Heart arc X791 arc Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities Master Marksmanship: Madeline's marksmanship is exceptionally good, as she is easily able to use two firearms with great accuracy. She was able to fire at Natsu Dragneel then activate Bullet Magic within seconds and fire at him, barely being able to miss him. She was also able to skillfully take advantage of a five-second break in Alaura Lintley's Paper Magic to fire at her. Master Swordsmanship: Due to the fact that Hades trained in her in every genre possible and made her at least an expert in all of these genres, she possesses amazing swordsmanship capabilities that allow her to manifest swords and use them to the point of overpowering Erza Scarlet and Lisanne. Her skill in the use of swords, combined with her intelligence, allowed her to find the weak spot in Lisanne's armor and pierce it, nearly causing her death. Expert Strategist: Madeline's strategic abilities are good enough that Ikana Suzanna utilized them to begin rebuilding Grimoire Heart and to formulate a plan to trap and destroy Fairy Tail. She could easily recognize the weaknesses of a Magic and find a way to counter it, forming a counterattack within moments. Her brain is believed to work through problems and such much faster than others, giving her the ability to form firm, intricate plans within a short while. Magic Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): This magic allows Madeline to utilize long chains shot from her hands. These chains are complete with grappling hooks at each end, which are able to pierce opponents without hurting them, allowing her to use them to imprison a person or smash them around on objects surrounding the area. Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu): By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. *'Bomb Formula': She moves her hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target. Then she puts his palm facing the target and an explosion occurs inside the seals. She has been shown to use this against multiple targets, such as during her battle with the entirety of Fairy Tail. *'Formula 28': This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. She used this to annihilate the second Fairy Tail Building when she attacked and even when as far as to attack Makarov Dreyar and Risa Hokkaido with the same technique. *''Formula 100: Madeline is able to use Formula 100, although she cannot use it correctly. The manner in which she used it caused it to backfire on her and damage her body with a rippling shockwave which caused her to be hospitalized for several weeks. It is assumed that she hasn't tried the spell since. '''Bullet Magic': This type of Magic she uses in conjunction with her extreme marksmanship capabilities and the guns she employs in battle. In place of forming a gun-like sign with her hand, she instead makes a hand signal where her index finger and middle are finger are directed upward and the rest the fingers are down. The hand sign allows her to preform Piercing Bullet. Grimoire Law (グリモアロウ Gurimoa Rō): It appears to be a malefic form of Fairy Law, with its color being a darker variation of Fairy Law's own color. It is said that if used against Fairy Law it would bring horrible destruction. She employed its use against Makarov Dreyar and Risa Hokkaido, although it was defeated through the use of both Fairy Law and Cait Law. Demon's Eye '(悪魔の眼 ''Akuma no Me): Madeline's use of Demon's Eye is slightly different than that of her father's. Instead of having her right eye covered by an eyepatch, she uses a minimal, constant Transformation to keep others from seeing her eye. Its use prompts a large Magic aura to envelope her, though it does not rival that of her father in the slightest. Its use also causes her right eye to glow a light green color versus her father's dark red. *'''Immense Magic Power: The Demon's Eye causes Madeline to receive a vast wave of magical power, too much for her to handle and tends to complicate the use of her magic. The great magic power creates a dark aura about her, which terrified even Ikana Suzanna. *'Living Magic': The activation of her eye causes her to be able to use Living Magic, a magic that allows life to be breathed into an object. Transformation: Madeline is able to use a constant Transformation to disguise her Demon's Eye. Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory